


【VND】我曾在地狱见到过许多人

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: “好吧，我真的感觉我们有点老了，超出时代那种，我甚至不知道现在电影院里在放些什么，我猜那是因为在很长一段时间里我都不需要体验那种刻意场景制造的停留感，别笑混蛋——”但丁捂着额头停顿了一会儿，“——你还记得妈妈怎么说理查德·伯顿的吗？”
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【VND】我曾在地狱见到过许多人

他砍了几棵树。这些植物沿着河流的边缘一直蔓延成为一堵高耸的廊道，树木们互相依靠并生殖繁衍，健康的和不健康的枝条干脉不分彼此地交叠重合，以至于分辨出它们真正生长的方向是件困难的事。

他砍了几棵树。只切割中间那些最强壮的，同时避开它们周围那些年迈威严和尚且顶破土地的部分，这对擅长毁灭而非赋予生命的存在来说需要一些技巧：保留它，默许一些意义非凡的内在火苗去经历百万年的燃烧，让它旺盛，然后杀死它。

“我来帮忙，”尼禄犹豫了一下，重复叠合起他脑子里已经酿造过多次的解释，“虽然我不认为你需要，可是但丁讲得很夸张——”

发现维吉尔真的停止了切割白蜡树的动作并转身投来目光，年轻人很想就这么闭上嘴：他怎么跟自己说的来着？

但丁在修复了部分燃烧痕迹的房壁底下第二次用胳膊肘去撞他儿子的胸口，而应该倾听的那个人，他注意到但丁的影子映在墙缘舒展开，他注意到潮湿的空气让角落凝结出的水滴，他注意到那张喋喋不休的嘴唇让太阳悬挂在附近一株顽蛮生长的半截松树上驻留，然后那些夸张的形容，则压根没一句真的灌进他脑子。

“好吧，”尼禄气急败坏地说，“你到底要不要帮忙？”

“你拿这一半。”他说。

“噢，好。”

-

这里的白天很短促，夜晚的交界因此变得鲜明仿佛珠宝柜里铺垫的黑色丝绒，午夜气团始终笼罩着大部分天空和灰蒙蒙的黎明；晴朗的日子弥足珍贵，大部分时候引力更乐于对寒冷表达热情。

但丁一直在下雨的当口靠在窗边嘀咕他们应该再购入一点保暖设施，维吉尔则颇为苛刻地指出他是个不该惧怕低温的恶魔的事实。

“这个世界又不是只有恶魔。”但丁告诉他。

维吉尔推开门把刚接满的一整桶水泼出去，然后面不改色地把那只空桶放回原位。

“我不是发牢骚——”

维吉尔看了一下他快要笑昏过去的兄弟，又看了一眼那个再次开始啪嗒作响的不安定水桶——它就靠近还没通管的壁炉，使劲抬头往正上方瞧去还能看到一两个正在滴淌的洞隙——雨粒正像一团咕噜的、无法被固定的柔软晶体，从吸取土壤底下的多岔河流生长起来的茂盛枝条间再次滚动落下。

“——但是别担心，我们还能找个裁缝，你知道，就修房顶那种。”

-

但丁往后跷着小腿，躺在他刚签收的新沙发上晒太阳。今天出乎意料地是个好天气，他屁股底下的这张真皮沙发和他们小时候那张很像，但是更大、更软、能坐下更多人，同时也没有经常出现的蛋糕渍和蜡笔渍，皮革的痕迹上充满一种崭新又陈旧的强韧；树林里面的风变大了，它刮过这个世界，冲淡了一些足以晒得人脸颊泛红、角膜干涩的热气，而维吉尔的膝盖就抵着他脑袋，年轻人正在屋顶上收拾他双亲搞出来的烂摊子——唔，那么说可能不太合适，但是管他的，他们今晚能围着电视燃起壁炉看没任何营养的碟片了——就窝在一床被子里，啃辣香肠披萨，把碎屑掉得到处都是的那种看法。

“尼禄！”

年轻人警惕地在屋顶上转过身，干啥啊妈。

但丁抓着沙发枕巾翻坐起来，露出脑袋搁在沙发靠背上，“《圣袍千秋》还是《出水芙蓉》？”

“那是什么？”

但丁不可思议地扭脸看了一眼他哥，维吉尔则耸耸肩，不为所动地将书本翻到下一页。

“好吧，我真的感觉我们有点老了，超出时代那种，我甚至不知道现在电影院里在放些什么，我猜那是因为在很长一段时间里我都不需要体验那种刻意场景制造的停留感，别笑混蛋——”但丁捂着额头停顿了一会儿，“——你还记得妈妈怎么说理查德·伯顿的吗？”

诗人用承接来表述新生，用“我不知道路”关联俄狄浦斯的故事，说到底，无数道岔口本身就蕴含着某种不可探究的揭露：选择是抵达未来的终极方式。

所以维吉尔合上书，然后握住他兄弟的手心：“他比老爸差那么一点。”

“嘿！”尼禄不耐烦地摇晃着他手里的镐锤威胁，“你们到底在讲什么？”

“你知道吗小子，我们应该有个家庭电影日，”但丁眨眨眼，“今天你来挑片子。”

-

“跳下来。”

蕾蒂对着女孩说。

“我这么干会不会把蛋糕蹭坏，我是说，它毕竟是个蛋糕？”

“该死的，相信我，帕蒂，”蕾蒂摊开手，无奈道，“我不会让你的蛋糕受一点点伤害的。”

她的确没有，女孩和蛋糕都被她稳稳地接住了。

“但丁可没提过这里这么冷，”帕蒂踢了一脚湿润的草甸，紧紧地贴在女人身边，“但我早该想到的，平原和秋天，组合体当然是个该穿大衣的地方。”

帕蒂抓住她的胳膊。

“我们是第一批到的？”

黎明像一团狮子的鬃毛，毛绒绒地从寒冷的高空向四周发散、舒展，散布广阔的晨星正隐藏在其中无法分辨，而在它们之下的那栋屋子，仿佛黑暗中的火焰一样坚实和静谧。

“妮可和姬莉叶刚刚到港口，崔西还要去接莫里森。”

蕾蒂推开虚掩着的崭新大门，她冲帕蒂眨眨眼，刻意没有发出一丝多余声响，“所以是的，我们拿到了头奖。”

整栋屋子最明亮的光源来自客厅里还在燃烧的壁炉，而在它旁边的沙发上，一床落了披萨屑的被子正艰难地裹着三个挤成一团、身形高大的成年半魔人。

女恶魔猎人径直走进厨房，把从门口扯下来的毁坏保留林的罚单贴在冰箱上。

“帕蒂你可以——”把你的蛋糕放进冰箱了。

蕾蒂转头，那个刚刚成年不久的小姑娘正靠在壁炉边被烤暖的大枕头上，她比划着朝蕾蒂努努嘴，从口袋里掏出相机，然后一点点向还在循环播放碟片的电视屏幕对着的正前方挪过去。

“喀嚓。”


End file.
